Oblivious Icy Kiss
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: Ficlet. Ron/Luna. Ouro e Melhor Frase no II Challenge de Ficlets do Potterish. Need more? "Tudo o que ele queria eram seus olhos, sua calma, sua complacência, sua insana paciência".


**N/A:** Fiz essa fic para o II Challenge de Ficlets do Grimmauld Place, e ela incrivelmente ganhou Ouro e Melhor Frase! A fiz ouvindo _Ice Girl,_ da Émilie Simon. Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Luna, Rony & Cia. são filhos da imaginação da J. K. Rowling, ok? E não ganhei nada com isso...

* * *

**Oblivious Icy Kiss**

"Aaah..." suspirou Rony, apoiando violentamente uma caneca surrada no balcão que se estendia à sua frente. Estava debruçado sobre este, saboreando o que julgava ser algum tipo de vinho temperado com pimenta e vendo a neve cair do lado de fora.

Lá estava ele, Ronald Weasley, derrotado no Cabeça de Javali, desgostoso demais – não sabia se pelo que andava ocupando suas idéias ou pelo gosto amargo da bebida, que descia seca por sua garganta. Não que isso significasse alguma coisa, tendo em mente que queria se embriagar o suficiente para afastar os pensamentos, mas sem gastar muito.

Começou a escorregar as mãos pela caneca, um dos muitos presentes que ganhara de sua família. Professor Flitwick uma vez recomendara a ele, Hermione e Harry que levassem suas próprias canecas àquele lugar – muito provavelmente por conta da sujeita que se encontrava ali.

Tomou um último gole, sozinho, apreciando já os primeiros sintomas de tontura que o acompanhariam por algum tempo. Não queria ter de encarar os fatos, não queria ter de tolerar que poderia mesmo estar...

"Rony!", disse uma voz disposta atrás do ruivo, "Ainda por aqui? Achei que tivesse ido junto com os outros da Armada".

"Harry...", Rony sussurrou. Até que ponto deveria contar para o amigo de como Luna estava tirando-lhe dos eixos?

Com toda aquela tormenta que suas vidas se tornaram desde que a Ordem resolveu se reorganizar, ele não tinha dúvidas que o papel de fiel escudeiro de Potter permaneceria seu – e de extrema importância. Sabia que teriam de lutar e que dementadores não eram coisa pequena. Não era o medo que o apavorava, mas a raiva.

Uma cólera de origem desconhecida se apoderava dele, fazendo-o repudiar qualquer coisa que o lembrasse de Voldemort ou de seus Comensais. Ele se sentia profundamente desestabilizado e vulnerável, sedento por um porto seguro para se acalmar, para ampará-lo sem que pudesse preocupar a pessoa. Não, não podia se dar ao luxo de preocupar Hermione, muito menos Harry, com algo tão tolo e animalesco como aquilo – e era aí que Luna Lovegood se encaixaria perfeitamente.

Desde que a vira, formara uma idéia de que a garota era a perfeita louca, destrambelhada – _estranha_. Contudo, sempre sentiu algo que nunca pôde entender ou mesmo explicar ao encará-la. Seus olhos pareciam límpidos, distribuindo pequenos resquícios azuis apaziguadores com parcimônia em seu total acinzentado – o que lhe agregava um ar solitário. Ele nunca fora muito eloqüente, e talvez essa seja a justificativa para tanto incômodo ao pensar na garota, mas ela parecia ser o único amparo que ele podia ter.

Decidiu não falar nada para o amigo.

"Estou só esquentando um pouco antes de voltar", ele respondeu, tentando parecer relaxado, "Se quiser ir na frente, já te alcanço".

"Tudo bem...", disse o amigo moreno, saindo do lugar que, se não fosse por Rony e um atendente no balcão, estaria deserto.

Voltou a encarar a janela. A neve caía com uma fúria cada vez maior, e as pessoas começavam a se tornar vultos, correndo desesperadamente para não se perderem. Só um deles parecia caminhar disperso, displicente.

Largando algumas poucas moedas ali, Rony agarrou sua caneca e escancarou a porta, procurando atentamente ao seu redor aquele vulto, a quentura do vinho o protegendo do frio que o acometia. Olhou, olhou, olhou e...

"Luna!", ele gritou mentalmente, correndo na direção desta. Só ela caminharia tão calmamente numa tempestade daquelas. Seus passos marcavam seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que esta parecia ter percebido sua aproximação e estacou, curiosa.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros, ofegante, inseguro. Não era como se a amasse ou desejasse possuí-la. Não, era algo mais simples e egoísta. Era a simples sede de sentir-se compreendido, talvez consolado.

Era na loucura dela que ele acreditava encontrar-se, porque só alguém tão arbitrário poderia escutar os rugidos de seu interior sem se abalar, sem o discriminar.

"Luna...", ele pronunciou, com certa dificuldade.

A garota permanecera calada, observando. Talvez estivesse achando-o patético, pensou ele, ou, então, estava abismada demais para reagir de forma cabível. Mas não importava. Tudo o que ele queria eram seus olhos, sua calma, sua complacência, sua insana paciência.

Pouco a pouco, Rony foi sucumbindo àquela pequena figura que estava entre seus braços e, sem mais nem menos, beijou-lhe impiedosamente.

No começo, era perceptível que Luna ficara completamente surpresa: não havia fechado os olhos, muito menos movido sua boca. Assim, ele acordou de seu delírio e tratou de separar seus lábios dos dela. Esta, ao contrário, simplesmente tocou as maçãs do ruivo, rosadas pela bebida, e beijou-o, doce.

Rony não sabia dizer se eram suas mãos geladas ou seu beijo, mas seu corpo foi tomado por um arrepio que começou na nuca e foi se expandindo, cada vez mais intenso. Assim, abraçou a garota, continuando o beijo vigorosamente.

Ele não se sentia nobre fazendo aquilo. Não era uma mulher que estimasse ou tivesse como potencial namorada, não era atraente, muito menos uma que pudesse completá-lo como homem – não era nada além de uma amiga que considerava bizarra, e ele se sentia imundo por estar agindo daquela forma, usando-a para aquietar-se quando, na verdade, ele era o mais velho ali.

Ele era o que deveria representar o porto seguro dos demais da Armada de Dumbledore, não uma garota que mal penteava os cabelos. E, mesmo com tudo isso em mente, ele só conseguia sentir seus lábios nos dele, seus cabelos roçando gentilmente em si, a tempestade parecendo amenizar-se sobre eles, com flocos suaves acariciando-os como algodão. Era como um filme, onde tudo o que tinha era aquele momento, aquela chance de possuir sua ninfa do gelo.

Ambos desprenderam-se ao mesmo tempo, Luna sorrindo misteriosa para ele. Talvez ela soubesse de tudo o que se passava com ele, talvez lesse seus pensamentos. Mas isso, Rony nunca soube.

Como se tivesse tomado uma poção de Euforia, ele se sentiu disposto como nunca. Escorregou, então, as mãos do corpo da loura, segurando suas pequenas mãos cautelosamente. Sorriu também, rejuvenescido.

"Quer que eu esquente pra você?", disse, o olhar denunciando sua vontade de retribuir o favor.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, em silêncio.

Os dois permaneceram mais um tanto ali, quietos. Tempo suficiente para aquecer as mãos de Luna, renovar os pensamentos de Rony e evaporar o vinho em suas veias.

"Rony, Luna! Ainda bem que os encontrei. Não achei que demorariam tanto! Não é bom se separar do resto. Nunca se sabe...".

_Nunca se sabe_...


End file.
